New Life, New Light, new someone just for me
by seineke-pyera
Summary: Freya has been reawakened but she isn't the same person that she was before. She is cold and emotinless but Chii decides to help Freya find someone special...unfortunetely for Chii...[Rating for later stuff]
1. The awakening

Chibi wrote this fic but it was taken down because it was in script format. Instead of fixing it she is re-writing the entire ficcy. The title is the same.

DISCLAIMER- Chibi does not own Chobits. That belongs to CLAMP

888888888888888888888

Chapter 1- the awakening.

It had been five months since Hideki had discovered Chii's secret power and that his happy life with her began. Well, technically, it had begun before that, but now they were officially dating. Everyone was happy. Yumi-chan and Mr. Ueda had rekindled their feelings for each other. Minoru began to see Yuzuki as more than a sister. Shinbo and Ms. Shimuzu were a happy pair. Even Zima had soothed the raging Dita into his arms. Chii and Hideki have already been covered. Chii still worked at the Tirol Chiroru in the manga Bakery. Sumomo got to annoy Kotoko until Kotoko wanted to maim Sumomo. Ok, so Kotoko was not happy.

While Hideki and Chii were gone Sumomo and Kotoko were left alone. Is it not obvious that one day trouble would occur?

"Kotoooooko! I wanna do something!"

"How about you shut up, jump off a bridge and cease to function for the next three millennia?"

"That's no fun! Let's go exploring!"

"Do you honestly believe that no one is going to care that we would be breaking and entering into their houses?"

Sumomo did not even reply to her. She had wandered off the television set and to the front door. Realising that there was no way she could open the door, Sumomo managed to climb up the wooden door until she reached the handle. Kotoko walked over to where Sumomo was and yelled at her to get down. But did Sumomo listen? Actually, a better question- does she ever. Kotoko decided not to argue and assisted Sumomo in opening the door. It took an hour

"Yay! The two of us are unstoppable! Give me a song and dance Kotoko! We are the best!"

"Baka."

Sumomo ran down the hallways whiling singing and dancing. Kotoko remained inside the apartment for a minute before deciding to follow her. By the time Kotoko left the apartment, Sumomo had run up to Chitose Hibiya's apartment. Ms. Hibiya was at home but her door was slightly ajar. Sumomo managed to be quiet for a few minutes to carefully sneak in with Kotoko following close behind. Kotoko recorded this day as a first for Sumomo- she actually knew what silence was.

"Oh honey, everything's going wonderful," Chitose held the portrait of her dead husband against her breast. Tears slowly ran down her face as see continued to speak to the late Ichiro Mahara.

"Chii- Elda- she's so happy now. She has been with Hideki so long! I believe that Hideki is considering marrying our sweet baby. Everyone is so happy, even those kids. Oh I only wish you were to see this…"

Kotoko listened carefully to this monologue. They really should leave. Even though Ms. Hibiya wasn't afraid to admit the death of her beloved, she would be embarrassed to be caught crying. But before she could detract Sumomo from the room, she had left yet again. But this time, down to Ms Hibiya's basement. By carefully lifting the wooden flap that sealed the basement Sumomo had started yet another adventure. Kotoko looked over quickly to Chitose to see if she had noticed the break-in they had caused. But Ms. Hibiya was still staring off into space and a fantasy world. Eventually she left her apartment and locked the door.

'Great,' Kotoko thought. 'Sumomo the moron has gotten us locked into a room that doesn't even belong to us and when Hideki or Chii come home they will want to know where we are. Oh, and to top it off, Sumomo is probably causing trouble down there. Guess I'd better go follow her.'

"KOTOKO! COME DOWN HERE!"

Following the call of the hyperactive laptop persocom, Kotoko ran as fast as her two-centimeter legs could carry her down to where Sumomo was. The peppy purple persocom girl was lying next to what looked like the corpse of young girl. Blonde-white hair and closed eyes with hands folded across her chest in a corpse-like manner; this girl bore a similar likeness to Miss Chii.

"Chii-san! It is Chii-san Kotoko!" Sumomo jumped up and down in excitement while pointing her fingers at the unconscious persocom.

"I see, but who is it? Do you think it is the other Chobit? Chii-san did mention once about a sister by the name of Freya. They were supposed to look alike. Why is Freya's body here?"

"Let's wake her up!"

"NANI? Sumomo, I believe she shut herself down permanently. Besides, Chii-san does not activate where a normal persocom would. I doubt that Freya-san activates normally. Now, let's try to find a way to escape. Ms. Hibiya locked the door and Motosuwa-san will be home within a few hours."

"Sensors are indicating that there is no life in this persocom…come one Kotoko! We must give Freya-san the Heimlich!"

"How? Really, Sumomo, I hope you realise that Freya-san does not have an on/off switch in her ear like most of us do."

Sumomo didn't seem to pay any attention to what Kotoko had told her. Sumomo knew how to turn on Chii-san by overhearing Hideki in his sleep. Hideki sure did say some perverted things in his sleep. But Sumomo didn't understand the oddity of having the switch there. So Sumomo activated the sleeping Freya.

"Oh sh--! Sumomo you total idiot!"

Grabbing Sumomo by her purple ponytail and running for dear life, Kotoko somehow managed to open Chitose's apartment door and run down the hall. She didn't stop running even once she managed to open their door to home. Throwing the hyperactive computer onto the television top, and breathing so hard she could operate a wind generator single-handedly, it seemed for the irritable persocom that they could never have caused so much trouble to match their previous 'adventure.'

"Sumomo"

"Hai?"

"Do you see that nice little pocketknife on the table there?"

"The one that belongs to Motosuwa-san?"

"Mm-hmm, that one. Go be a good girl and fetch it."

"How cooooome? Are we gonna play a new game with it?"

"Yup. It's called slice up Sumomo's idiotic self into millions of pieces and throwing them into a furnace."

"Wa—Kotoko you're MEAN! MEANIE!"

The two of them argued for quite some time. But deep within the bowels of Ms. Hibiya's basement, Freya had been activated. Looking around at her surroundings she ascended slowly up the stairs wearing nothing more than the simple dress she wore when she was shut down. Chitose had not yet returned and Freya took the opportunity to look around. Wandering over to the desk where Chitose painted her story A City with no People, she picked up the photograph her Chii, their parents, and herself. She studied this picture carefully and decided to keep it. She then wandered over to the next room where she found a black trunk. Opening it, she saw her old clothes and decided to wear one. She picked up a black dress with a dark purple collar that looked remarkably similar in style to Chii's traditional maroon dress.

"Gone."

Walking out of the apartment and closing the door quietly, Freya proceeded outside and flinched when the sunlight beamed upon her body. But that didn't stop her from wandering. Eventually, Freya found herself outside the Bakery where Chii worked. She walked in and stared at the bell that sounded off every time the door opened. A voice from the back room, Chii's, informed the visitor that she was coming in a minute. Walking aimlessly inside the bakery until Chii arrived, Freya eyed the treats and pastries longingly. She suddenly wanted to touch one of them.

"Sorry for the wait," came the cheery voice of her sister, "I had to take care of…Freya? Freya, Onee-chan is that you?"

"Gone," was the only thing Freya could mutter to her sister. No emotions were within this girl. And it didn't seem that she remembered anything.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hey, Chibi hopes you like it. No please review so she knows for sure if the story is well liked.


	2. A different Freya

**Whoa! I have not added to this story for many months…where did I last leave off?**

**Well, what I do know is that this is Chapter 2 for the nice Chobits ficcy. I know! I'll make this chapter nice and long for you! That way I can make readers happy, be lazy, and start up a THIRD fanfic. Re-reading the first chapter, I've decided to keep the nice flowing of words used.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Chobits. Isn't that obvious enough?**

"Gone"

Freya's lightless eyes glanced at her sister. Studying Chii for a minute Freya opened up a file in her system. She quickly began making notes on her look-a-like that stood a few metres away. After a minute she decided that Chii was relatively harmless and safe to approach. She came up to the counter where Chii was still awed in disbelief that her once dead sister was standing in front of her in her same gothic glory that she once held.

"Chii? Is everything all right back there?" came the confused voice of Mr. Ueda, her boss.

Coming out from the back kitchens with every possible flavour of frosting decorating his once white apron he noticed Freya. He had been told once before that Chii had a sister but he was under the impression that she was inactive. To be correct, everyone thought Freya was permanently deactivated because of all of the pain she had felt over her father.

"Oneechan is awake again! I do not know how manager but this is Oneechan! Her name is Freya! Isn't that right oneechan?"

"If it is meant to be then so be it."

A true computer through and through- emotionless and nonchalant and no hint of the once protective tone she had once used for Chii. Looking at Mr. Ueda she opened up a file and began storing information on him as she did her sister. And she had yet to register the whole time what Chii was calling her.

"Oneechan, I have a break soon if you want to get together to talk. Please come back in half an hour."

"Assignment: Return to Tirol bakery in thirty minutes. Countdown initiating."

Tilting her head to the side in a confused manner, Chii took a very close look at Freya's face. What used to be a symbol of protection, memory and hope and now become an image of nothingness. But Freya turned her back to the bakery and walked out its doors, her internal timer still counting down the minutes until she was to return. Taking a left turn down the street she found various specialty shops with merchants selling the most colourful things the eye could behold. And turning some more corners onto various other streets she saw so many things that no person would ever just walk by without looking. But that's what she did. She just kept going. That is, until a person ran into her.

"I…am…sorry" came the dulled and obedient voice of the gothic persocom.

"Ah, no that's ok Chii-san…wait! You're not Chii!"

The person she ran into stepped back in awe. In all of his attempts to help Hideki learn about Chii's past he had never once considering learning about Freya. Sure, he had enough custom built units to do some hacking and Yuzuki had gotten into the National Data Bank once before. The newly thirteen-year-old young boy stared closely at the girl just a centimetre shorter than him (he just had his birthday) and quickly introduced himself to her.

"My name is Kokubunji. Minoru Kokubunji, Freya-san. How did you awaken? Many of us were under the impression that you were permanently deactivated."

"Is that my name? Freya? I have very little use for a title or name of any sort. For what good are they when one is called so many things by various people? Names and titles are insignificant."

"Is everything all right? You seem dull."

"Is it what it seems to be or what it is to be?"

Not even staying for a response, Freya wandered off yet again. After travelling for five more minutes she stopped and began to re-trace her steps to the Tirol bakery to complete her assignment. Her internal time system told her she had seven minutes until she had to re-enter. So, to kill time, she reviewed the files she made.

File- Other- Chii 

_Name- Chii_

_**IMPORTANT**- visit at end of countdown A-1_

_Other notes- similar appearance to me. Reason is unknown_

"There you are again!"

Freya turned around slowly to find Minoru by her side and panting heavily. He had obviously run quite a distance around town, but Freya at first couldn't understand why. A glance at his companion had her assume her rushed to get this tall, blue haired girl and have the two girls meet. Another glance at registering the girl's DNA told Freya she lacked DNA and was obviously a persocom

"Well hello there. My name is Yuzuki and I was created by Minoru-san here. How long have you been awakened? And I'm sure the question you have been asked before is how?"

"You come up to me and demand answers that I clearly lack. You use a name I do not register for myself and expect me to produce answers? While I am an expert in many fields because of my persocom nature you should probably consult a top-of-the-line model for your difficult situation. I neither care nor want to know what happened to me in the past. And since I do not remember it, then it is obviously obsolete."

Minoru looked at Yuzuki in complete confusion. This was Freya, the lost sister. From they stories they heard from Chitose she was sweet, angelic, protective, but had a deep secret locked inside that eventually killed her. From Chii they learned she was over-protective of whom she cared for, intelligent, mysterious, helpful, and very charming. Now Freya had become monotonous and utterly emotionless. Had she lost all of her memories, Minoru began to wonder.

"Freya-san? What do you remember of your former life?"

"As said before, nothing. It is gone and for best interest so shall it remain. I have to complete an assignment now." And with a quick turning of her figure she walked back into the bakery, refusing to take anymore notice of the two she had rudely left behind.

"Welcome to the Tirol—oh Freya, you're back! Hang on, Chii's in the back room. She's going to get changed out of her work uniform and then you two can catch up on things. Just don't be too long with her because she needs to be back at work in ohh—say forty five minutes from now."

"Assignment registering: Return the one titles Chii to Tirol Bakery at the end of countdown. Assignment accepted."

No sooner then when Freya finished the processing of the task did Chii come running out of the backroom in an adorable white dress with a black waistline and ruffle on the collar. You could also call it the nice white dress she wore near the last episode in the series. But anyhow, as soon as Chii saw Freya she ran up to her and tackled her in the normal "Chii-Jump-On-And-Hug-You" fashion. Knocked senselessly down to the floor with a hyperactive persocom right on her stomach (or what would be her stomach if she actually had internal organs) Freya slapped Chii across the face.

"Get off of me. Your display of emotions will destroy you."

"Oneechan?"

"You said you wanted to talk. I have arrived to listen to whatever nonsense you shall drone on about."

"Why did you hurt me?"

Like as she did with the others Freya gave no information for the action she action she had just taken. She merely walked out of the bakery and expected Chii to follow her. Chii did end up following her and decided to guide Freya towards the direction of Hideki's new school (he passed his exams and I refuse to think up a name for the school.) Hideki would be leaving his math class for lunch right about now and the two of them always met up at this hour. This time they had a guest to join them: Freya.

"Oneechan, I want you to meet Hideki. You remember Hideki right? You helped us get together!"

"Before this morning no memories existed within my databank. The memories of me stored within your memory drive are not to be used as a reference to my current status and behaviour."

Normally such words to Chii would result in them flowing from one external audio/visual unit into the other. But as time passed Chii had become slightly more mature and not as naïve. This basically means that Chii has actually fully comprehended everything Freya has told her up to date. Freaky, huh?

"Oneechan why are you so mean?"

"Mean is merely up to the point of view of both the recipient and one who gave this supposed insult that was intended to be cruel."

"Do you remember me?"

"My, my it seems my clone is slightly more intelligent than I gave her credit for having. I do not know who you are except for your name a few other bits of data."

"Chii is Chii because Hideki named me Chii!"

"I have no name because I want none and everyone seems to have already given me one."

"Your name is Freya because that is what mummy named you!"

"I have no parents because I am an inanimate object and so are you."

"What does 'inanimate' mean?"

"Let me put it to you this way. We are not humans and we never shall be. We are worthless creations of the humans as substitutes to their menial lives and daily tasks. For a large number of humans we are merely toys to look and, fondle and grope. For another we are to complete tasks far to dangerous for their fragile bodies. The think of us as merely appliances and therefore we are to act like appliances."

Dumbfounded and perplexed, Chii decided to think about Freya's proclamation about persocoms. Whenever she was around Hideki she never felt like a simple machine. And Hideki had never treated her as one. He always saw her as his special someone. His girlfriend. His someone just for him…

"Oneechan! I have an idea!"

"Since I have no other tasks that must be completed quickly I shall listen."

"Let's find you a someone just for you! Someone who love you because you are Freya!"

"I am not human and therefore cannot love or be loved."

"Want to bet on it?"

Freya turned and observed Chii carefully. Even though she claimed o have no emotions the emotion of hatred had sparked a desire to be cruel to Chii. And having Chii lose this bet would hurt the machine that it might break down. But Freya did not realise that if Chii lost she would have someone to console her.

"Challenged accepted. When will this challenge be terminated?"

"In exactly a year and a half from now."

"Agreed. And where are we travelling to this moment?"

"To see Hideki!" as a huge grin spread across Chii's innocent face.

Chii rubbed her hands together with delight. If Freya could only see how happy a persocom and human were together maybe she'd believe. And if she also saw how happy Jima and Dita were together she'd believe that two persocoms could fall in love with each other. Everything would be ok.

"Hideki! Look who is awake again!"

End Chapter 2

All right, I hope that was a good chapter. Please send reviews. And suggestions too. I actually worked very hard at this story. I will take suggestions for a possible Freya? Pairing. I don't really care who it is…male or female for the matter…

**This is Chibi, hoping you liked!**


End file.
